1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus having a function to automatically turn off at a predetermined timing and a method to automatically turn off the power source of the copying apparatus at a predetermined timing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eliminating wasteful electric power consumption when copies are not being taken, for instance, after working hours are over, by automatically turning off the power source of a copying apparatus at a desired timing, for example, when a presete time is reached has been proposed. For example, in the apparatus proposed in Japanese Published Patent Application Hei 6-30000, an automatic power source turn-off function that automatically turns off the power source of the copying apparatus when it has been detected that a preset time is reached as well as an automatic reset function that returns the settings of the copying apparatus to the initial settings when no operations have occurred in a predetermined time period for the operation portion of the copying apparatus have been disclosed. Another disclosure disclosed that if a timer that controls the operation of the automatic reset is counting when the time to turn off the power source by means of the automatic power source turn-off function is reached, the completion of the count will be waited for and the power source will turn off after the automatic reset is executed.
However, the above-mentioned automatic power source turn-off function does not address convenience of use considerations when the power is turned back on after automatically turning off. Namely, it is possibly assumed that the timing to turn off the power source is reached and the power source automatically turns off when, due to some reason, the copy operation of the copying apparatus is interrupted, thereby an original document remains on the original document table or a paper remains in the intermediate tray that temporarily stores paper which has been copied on one side during double-side copying. In such a case, if the original document or paper remaining on the original document table, in the intermediate tray or the like are not removed when the power source is turned on again, the copy cannot start, and therefore operational characteristics of the apparatus becomes inconvenient.
Further, in the apparatus stated in the above-mentioned Japanese Published Patent Application, if the automatic reset timer is counting at the power source turn off time, the completion of the automatic reset will be waited for and then the power source will turn off. However, when power conservation is considered, it is preferable to avoid extending the power source turn off time.